24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24:The Situation Room
Site changes What I usually do when I create new pages is type the intended title into the search engine, expect that page to not exist as of yet, and finally click on the "create this page" red link in the search results. Now this feature seems to have disappeared, and I am forced to resort to purposely creating a red link on a pre-existing page in order to create that said page (hope that made sense). I mean, unless an easier method of creating new pages exists that I'm overlooking, go ahead and call me a noob. Point two: Just for aesthetic purposes, the red/green color scheme on the latest intel page seems repetitive (of the fact that bytes either go up or down) and just plain unsightly (especially since it's on gray). I don't know if doing anything about this is within your power, Proudhug, but perhaps you could find the time to pass this input in to whoever the heck handles wikia's layout. Thanks. --Deege515 10:25, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Try adding .mw-plusminus-pos {color: black;} .mw-plusminus-neg {color: black;} .mw-plusminus-null {color: black;} to your monobook.css page. Remeber to reload cashe.---CWY2190talk 12:08, 18 May 2007 (UTC) : As for creating new pages, it still takes you to a link to create a new page. I'll add the link in the navbar to make it easier, though. Also, you could manually input a URL and it'll let you create the page. But I'll add the link. --Proudhug 13:05, 18 May 2007 (UTC) Front Page Revision Being a frequent visitor to the Lost Wiki as well, I was wondering if the 24 wiki would be interested in adapating the front page style of that site. Reason being, I've seen requests for a News section here and I think the Lost site does a pretty good introductory page. Anyways, just throwing it out there. --JoeyBags79 02:04, 18 May 2007 (UTC) The Rookie: CTU Just out of curiosity, is The Rookie: CTU a project licensed by Fox or the guys at 24? I was just wondering because so far we have not included any non-licensed material. Or was this rule changed and I missed it? --24 Administration 17:30, 16 May 2007 (UTC) : Have you actually been to the site? It's clearly an officially licensed web show, just read the notice at the bottom of the page. It's directed by 24's DP Rodney Charters and is filmed on the actual CTU set. --Proudhug 18:29, 16 May 2007 (UTC) Death Toll The death toll was removed from the Season 6 pages on Wikipedia; can they be put here? OneWeirdDude 17:10, 14 May 2007 (UTC) : Do you mean something like this or like this or something else? --Proudhug 18:19, 14 May 2007 (UTC) Wikia Blogs This wiki is included in our new Wikia Blogs feature. To get involved, just add snippets of this wiki's best articles to MediaWiki:Blog snippet each day and that content will appear on the Wikia TV Blog. Please see Wiki to blog for an introduction and Wikia Blogs for a list of wikis involved in this. Angela talk 00:55, 9 May 2007 (UTC) : This is a pretty cool idea. Is anyone interested in undertaking this endeavour? --Proudhug 02:40, 9 May 2007 (UTC) Missed the credits (2:00am-3:00am) Was that Rick Yune playing one of those chinese terror henchmen? EVILjbf 01:15, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Adding external links Hello, I'm curious where links to external sites should go. I've recently started a video site called SideReel which is a hybrid video search engine and wiki. Here's the 24 page. I don't intend for this to be spam, but am not sure how to contact the administrators. I've also added a link to the 24 wiki on SideReel the site. Please feel free to post in response or contact me. Thanks. : You are hosting streamed videos on a website without expressed written permission of FOX. The last time I checked, that was illegal. I apologize, but I would most likely assume that Proudhug and the Wiki 24 community would like to have no affiliation with your site. --Deege515 00:06, 8 May 2007 (UTC) Proposed template alteration I never thought I'd want to mess with templates, but I think this one could use a few additions. I'd like some feedback on this Template_talk:Newpage_character proposed change. These are the changes. I've added: (1) the bold character name prompt; (2) the 1 or 2 sentence introduction prompt; (3) the Day X level 2 headline; (4) the prompt for where the body belongs, and finally; (5) the Day X appearances table and headings And I've subtracted the br clear="both". Let me know if these changes are un/needed, and if they need alteration themselves. – Blue Rook 00:55, 4 May 2007 (UTC)talk : Makes sense to me. Forge ahead. --Proudhug 03:02, 4 May 2007 (UTC) The Game One of the things on my long list of stuff to do is a major overhaul of the way 24: The Game is organized. Currently, it's divided into hours like the TV episodes are, but it really should be divided into missions. I'd planned to go ahead and fix this eventually, but have been busy with other 24-related projects in the meantime. However, Pyramidhead just created an appearances template for The Game and so before things get too difficult to "fix" I figured I'd bring up the topic. Much like the TV show is neatly organized into episodes, The Game is neatly organized into missions with titles. Rather than try to split things up into hours, it makes more sense to have a page for each mission. Also, this way, each page can focus on that specific mission, rather than two or three different ones. So, unless anyone completely disagree with this proposal, I'll try to get to work on that ASAP. --Proudhug 20:40, 2 May 2007 (UTC) :Sounds fine by me. --Pyramidhead 21:07, 2 May 2007 (UTC) POPUPS As of late, I've been getting an MSN Money pop up on the site. The pop up moves when you scroll and there is no X''' to get rid of it. It makes it hard to read the site and makes it impossbile to click some links. Anybody else get this problem? EVILjbf 09:38, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Not me. --Proudhug 13:51, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I do. --Vinny2 18:22, 2 May 2007 (UTC) Negative. Are you not using pop-up blockers and anti-spyware software? --Deege515 19:05, 2 May 2007 (UTC) I just shelled out for a mac the thousandth time my dell crashed on account of too many of those things. Hasn't happened since. – Blue Rook 21:09, 2 May 2007 (UTC)talk Presidential succession Currently, we've been only listing consecutive names on the succession boxes for the VP. Specifically, Gardner's successor is "Unknown" rather than "Noah Daniels." I notice Reagan's finally been added to the presidents list and he's listed as being succeeded by Harry Barnes. I'm wondering if we should change the rule (not that I ever remember a rule being made) so that we include the next known successor. I think it'd be a good idea. It would also deal with the headache of people constantly changing the Gardner and Daniels pages. Any one agree? Disagree? --Proudhug 03:42, 2 May 2007 (UTC) : I think it's a good idea, with maybe some sort of note that there may have been a president or vice-president in between that we don't know about (like the example that Barnes may have been president on Day 1). --JoeyBags79 15:12, 3 May 2007 (UTC) See also I don't think the "See also" section for all of the antagonists is a good idea. This is the reason we have categories. We need to create categories for "Day X antagonists" and put those in instead. The "Category:Day X antagonists" pages will have a link to the detailed "Day X antagonists" articles. Know what I'm sayin'? --Proudhug 17:48, 26 April 2007 (UTC) : Okay, I'll get to work on it. The only reason I dropped in the "See also" sections was to make use of the pre-existing "Day X antagonists" articles, each of which is the result of a good deal of accumulated effort, yet had basically no pages linking to them. I probably should have put a note here before starting that; no worries, I'll go through and categorize them soon... but first, it's 2pm, and AETV is playing a day five repeat! – Blue Rook 18:01, 26 April 2007 (UTC)talk Yeah, I didn't want to undermine your extensive efforts in adding those headings, but it looks and works a lot better this way, I think. You're right a lot of work went into those pages and they deserve to be linked. We've got some character pages linked off the main page, but I'm thinking an entire overhaul of our character categorizing/listing system wouldn't be a bad thing. Especially since we've got new stuff like these antagonist pages and the unnamed character pages now. We just need to figure out the best way to organize it all. --Proudhug 18:07, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Excessive character page length These pages are getting overwhelmingly long. Much of the information within the character files contains information one would more likely find in an episode guide, are not necessarily specific to the character in question, tending to ramble about the actions of different characters. I propose that we start a project to crack down on irrelevent information in the character files. --Deege515 02:31, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : I also agree, and just had a discussion with Proudhug about that on my talk page. I'd like to work on Chloe O'Brian once Day 6 is over.--JoeyBags79 02:39, 25 April 2007 (UTC) I wouldn't worry about it. We can clean them up after the season is over. ---CWY2190talk 03:18, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Unnamed character sidebars? I'm not sure unnamed character pages should have sidebars along the side, but I'm not liking the look of the current location of actor names and episode appearances. Especially once memorable quotes are added in. Any ideas what might look best? --Proudhug 00:16, 25 April 2007 (UTC) Background Here's an idea on how to deal with the Background/Before Day X fiasco: The only characters to get Background sections (bulleted) are: * All series regulars (Jack Bauer, Chloe O'Brian) * Recurring characters with FOX.com profiles (Paula Schaeffer) * Recurring characters with profiles/in-depth bios in Findings at CTU (Richard Walsh, Ryan Chappelle) * Characters whose dossiers are shown on screen (Anton Beresch, Dmitri Gredenko) In addition, these characters will have "Before Day X" (paragraphs) to mention everything about their past lives that doesn't come up in their profile, and possibly their immediate family members, if they're important enough. Tony Almeida's page is a good example of this. All other characters, regardless of how major, receive only a "Before Day X" that covers their lives before the first season they showed up in. What does everyone think? --Pyramidhead 23:32, 24 April 2007 (UTC) : I'm down with that. But rather than clutter up the main section, I think the dossier stuff should go somewhere else. Either make a second sidebar for dossiers, to appear just below the regular one, or have a prominant link somewhere near the top to a separate dossier page. --Proudhug 02:55, 26 April 2007 (UTC) :: I like the Prominant link idea. I think Jack Bauer before Day 1 is a perfect example of that.--JoeyBags79 03:31, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Administrators... Hey! I am fairly new here, I've visited this cite multiple times, but just got an account. Is there any way to distinguish adminstrators/webmasters from normal people? : Proudhug, 24 Administration, Deege515 and myself are active admins. ---CWY2190talk 23:45, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Timeline Dates User 69.69.84.43 places info relating to an actual year that Day 6 takes place in the Timeline section, and I was just wondering what the official policy on that is, since 24 does make a note not to place a particular season in any given year.--JoeyBags79 20:07, 23 April 2007 (UTC) : The entire section is pretty incoherent, too. I say take it out, especially since it's pretty much specualtion. --Proudhug 01:52, 25 April 2007 (UTC) :: I agree, but it might be worth noting. A background info and notes section at the bottom of the page perhaps? For the present, I placed it as a note in the Timeline page. Let me know if you think this works.--JoeyBags79 02:28, 25 April 2007 (UTC) : It was already there under 2003. --Proudhug 03:28, 26 April 2007 (UTC) ::ah, didn't even see that. Problem solved! --JoeyBags79 03:32, 26 April 2007 (UTC) Kim Bauer's boyfriends Anonymous user 128.138.15.84 created a "Kim Bauer's boyfriends" browser table. I'm voting to remove them. Does anyone else see it as silly? We don't know that the boyfriends we've seen were sequential, since it's likely there have been others in between them. --Proudhug 03:54, 23 April 2007 (UTC) : It just doesn't seem, well, in style. I don't really care for them either. --Deege515 04:03, 23 April 2007 (UTC) : I don't know, I actually had the same idea myself. She really does run through them, doesn't she? --Pyramidhead 23:38, 24 April 2007 (UTC) Previously on 24 Some episode pages on the 24 Wiki have these "Previously" segment summaries on them. Is it all right to copy from them and add to the respective "Previously on 24" subpages? Because that page is lacking. OneWeirdDude 03:37, 21 April 2007 (UTC) The "Day _ terrorist cell" pages I have a proposal to change the wording of the "Day _ terrorist cell" pages. My idea is this: #Day 1 terrorist cell —> Day 1 antagonists #Day 2 terrorist cell —> Day 2 antagonists #''Et cetera''... The current wording of those page titles is like a teenager: there's still room for growth. There are a handful of malicious, unmistakable antagonists who cannot be on the pages (like Conlon) because they technically are not terrorists. Leaving it alone, therefore, is insufficient, and the alternatives are stupid: "Day 1 Villains" is too comic-bookish, and "Day 1 Bad Guys", even more immature, reminds me of preschool. I'm asking for any opinions. Proudhug, you've mentioned before that you don't care much about character lists like this (so long as they aren't sloppy, of course) but, you personally did go through the effort to change the capitalizations (Day 2 Terrorist Cell —> Day 2 terrorist cell) so I wouldn't want to go change all that work you did without as many others (who are interested) and you and those like you (who aren't interested but still put effort into those pages) weighing in. – Blue Rook 08:01, 20 April 2007 (UTC)talk : Well, there are terrorist cells each season. Do we want lists that just show who specifically were terrorists each day, or is it a better idea to have an all encompassing list of antagonists for the season? Like yourself, I'm leaning towards the latter. As long as they're properly organized, anyone looking for a list of terrorists should still find the pages useful, I'd think. --Proudhug 08:31, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Proceed. --Deege515 15:40, 20 April 2007 (UTC) Thank you gents, the deed is done! – Blue Rook 20:35, 20 April 2007 (UTC)talk Who's the President Now? Just wondering, does Noah Daniels' title change to President of the United States now that he's used the 25th Amendment to take power after Palmer's hemorrage? If so, the President page should be updated to reflect that since Jim Prescott and Charles Logan were acting presidents too. --JoeyBags79 03:50, 19 April 2007 (UTC) :In your question you mentioned both "President" and "acting president", but I think you didn't realize that there is an actual, technical distinction between the two. I'll try not to be boring here: the President (the person holding the Office of the Presidency) is elected so by the Electoral College. If the Pres can't discharge his duties, other individuals in that well-known line of succession get his powers, and take the position that is called Acting President, but they are still not the President because of the critical distinction I noted earlier, and probably a few others. – Blue Rook 17:20, 19 April 2007 (UTC)talk :: No, I'm aware of the distinction. I'm just wondering in terms of the wiki. Go to the President page and you'll see what I mean. I guess once we see Daniels take the oath, it'll remain unclear. --JoeyBags79 17:28, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::: Logan and Prescott were officially sworn in as President, they weren't just Acting President. I don't remember if Prescott was sworn again after Palmer's assassination attempt, as I haven't played The Game in a while, but presumably. So far, Daniels has only served as Acting President, not President. --Proudhug 18:42, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Image categories Are there currently any categories for images? If not, perhaps things like "Images of characters" would be useful, with subcategories being "Images of Jack Bauer", "Images of Wayne Palmer", etc. It would be easier for people to find a certain image if they were categorized. Thoughts?--Jonpro 01:00, 19 April 2007 (UTC) : Yes, there's Category:Images with a number of subcategories. Lots of images aren't categorized and it'd be cool if someone undertook the task of organizing them all. There are also tons of that need to either be applied or deleted. --Proudhug 01:49, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Cool, thanks for your response. Do you think it's worth having a category for each character, like Category:Images (Jack Bauer), etc? I think it would make things easier personally but I don't want to go do something that no one really wants done.--Jonpro 01:52, 19 April 2007 (UTC) : Maybe not every character, but I don't see how it would hurt anything. I personally rarely ever use the categories, but if you find it'd be useful, go ahead. If it bothers anyone, they can bring it up and we'll find a compromise. :) --Proudhug 02:14, 19 April 2007 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah, I was just thinking of the major characters. I'll see what I can get done.--Jonpro 02:48, 19 April 2007 (UTC) Character guides Quick question re: character pages--when editing, how much information should we include about specific events? For example, the page for Milo Pressman finishes with information about the end of last night's episode but doesn't actually mention Milo. Which is the standard format that I should follow? My worry is that we might end up with an entire episode guide on each character's page, including scenes and events the character wasn't even involved in, so someone put my mind at ease? XD--Vikitty 02:12, 18 April 2007 (UTC) : Yeah, the character guides should ONLY contain information that specifically pertains. I think some people are just getting carried away with their summaries. --Proudhug 04:48, 18 April 2007 (UTC) Crew Pages I feel bad that the crew doesn't get the same type of sidebar and format as actors on the show, so I experimented with the Anne Cofell page, adding a bit more info on her, as well as a sidebar. Let me know what you think.--JoeyBags79 20:06, 15 April 2007 (UTC) Protected character sidebars Okay, this has gotten out of hand. "Unknown" characters should not have locked sidebars. The only things on '''Wiki 24 that should ever be protected are certain important pages, and articles which are either currently in an edit war or experiencing repeated vandalism. And both the latter cases are only ever temporary. Wiki 24 is here for everyone to edit, so it makes no sense to prevent people from doing just that. --Proudhug 20:07, 29 March 2007 (UTC) ::I totally agree. I'm not up to date with this latest sidebar issue but as far I am concerned a sidebar should only be locked if there is some sort of edit war going on, not just because the status is "unknown". The whole point that this project is a wiki is because it should be free for everyone to edit. --24 Administration 16:20, 30 March 2007 (UTC) Help Page I took the liberty of making a new layout for the page. At the moment it is untidy, has several incorrect pages and also is constructed in a way which is hard for new users to use. I "borrowed" Wikipedia's template and changed it around a bit. Check it out here and tell me what you think. If people approve, I'll make it a template and place it on the Help page. --24 Administration 16:18, 29 March 2007 (UTC) : I moved it over for you. Hopefully we can get some of our other meta-pages cleaned up soon. I rarely ever read them, but when I do, I usually cringe at how much work they need. --Proudhug 14:59, 2 April 2007 (UTC) Locations Question about the location page. Just for my own edification, why were the "number" headings removed? I found the addresses (which I love to add) very easy to find by number, but now that they are alphabetical, I find it more difficult. Thanks guys 146.151.21.2 18:18, 27 March 2007 (UTC) : I'm not sure how you're finding it more difficult. It makes more sense to order them alphabetically, with the street name first, followed by the number, much like it makes more sense to alphabetize characters by their last name first. It groups all "related" articles together. So hypothetically, if two addresses on the same street are ever given, they'll appear together on the list, rather than split up. I'd be very surprised if you were in the majority in remembering the number over the name, but either way, all of Wiki 24's articles are still listed by first letter/number under if you prefer to search by number first. I apologize for any inconvenience, but I'm under the assumption that it's more convenient for a larger number of people this way. --Proudhug 01:12, 28 March 2007 (UTC) First/last seen By the way, something else I was wondering: do the "first seen" and "last seen" bits apply to the game or the books? Chronologically, a lot of the characters first show up in Nightfall or the comics. --Pyramidhead 23:45, 25 March 2007 (UTC) : I'd actually planned on bringing this up myself. I didn't create the sidebar, so I don't know what its original intention was. Does "first seen" mean first chronologically from our perspective, or from the character's perspective? I'd assumed it was the former, but I could go with the latter, too. However, that creates a problem, as some of us believe One Shot comes before Nightfall, and others believe they're reversed. --Proudhug 12:25, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Character Article Standards: Background Information When I added the three new characters in Day 6 (Sandra, Thomas, and Nadia), I enterred background information (experience, education, etc.) in paragraph format instead of in a resume style. Other characters have background information in a resume format (bullets, etc.). Is there a standard for how this information should be displayed on character pages? If we don't have one yet, what is the general consensus? I see merits in both styles, and I currently don't have a favorite. --Wydok 00:22, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : I personally like paragraph format, as it's usually more interesting to read. However, I understand sometimes it can be a tedious and boring read when converted from bullet form. But 99% of the time I think I prefer paragraph. --Proudhug 00:38, 16 January 2007 (UTC) ::I'm on your side, guys. Paragraph is best. --Conspiracy Unit 00:54, 16 January 2007 (UTC) : Moved from User talk:Pyramidhead: I'm not about to revert all of your recent edits, as they add some good information to the site, but I think it's been generally agreed upon that paragraph form is preferred to lists when it comes to background information. Also, this information should be under "Before Day #" rather than "Background." --Proudhug 08:28, 25 March 2007 (UTC) : Well, I always thought Background was for characters who had an official profile - the kind of stuff that doesn't come up in the show. I figured Before Day X could be a section for everything else, like Buchanan releasing Fayed, that we learned while watching each season. I thought we might change it to the list form since lots of the summaries got kinda repetitive (plus I was pretty bored yesterday :P) --Pyramidhead 17:35, 25 March 2007 (UTC) Well, there are lots of sources of background information besides the profiles and the TV show. It could easily become a headache keeping what goes where straight. Besides, it creates inconsistency across the site for the characters who don't have profiles. Incorporating it all into paragraph form creates consistency for the whole article, as well as all of Wiki 24. --Proudhug 22:10, 25 March 2007 (UTC) : Why not give the series regulars the Background section and have everyone else just get Before Day X? For the most part, the regulars are the only ones who get enough specific backstory to make it worthwhile anyway. Just a thought. Like I said, it comes down to a matter of consistency for me. Lots of non-series regulars got profiles in "Findings at CTU," not to mention all of the minor characters whose profiles we've seen on CTU screens on the TV show. I personally think it reads a lot better in paragraph form than resume form. It also takes up a lot less space on the page. --Proudhug 12:20, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Bytes update Is that +/- bytes change on the page a new thing, or did I accidentally change my settings? I'd say it's pretty cool, as it provides more information than checking or unchecking the "minor edit" box. --Deege515 14:49, 22 March 2007 (UTC) : Wikia was down a couple nights ago for a few hours (pissed me off) for upgrades, and when it came back, that was one of the new features. I kinda like it, too. --Proudhug 17:54, 22 March 2007 (UTC) ::It's very helpful on Wikipedia. If a page loses alot of data, theres a good chance a vandal blanked it. ---CWY2190talk 20:26, 22 March 2007 (UTC) I just noticed over on my Wikia that you can grant non-sysops rollback privlages with the newest update. Can you do it here too? (Look under special pages, then restricted special pages). ---CWY2190talk 01:50, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Yup. All of the changes are across the board for Wikia. --Proudhug 02:04, 24 March 2007 (UTC) Unused images Should we just start to delete them, or just leave them alone? ---CWY2190talk 00:09, 17 March 2007 (UTC) : Most of them can probably be deleted. It might be a good idea, if someone has the time, to go through and determine which ones could be of use and put them into articles, but for the most part, I'd say delete them. They can always be uploaded again if someone needs them. --Proudhug 15:23, 18 March 2007 (UTC) Subdivide the sections? The character articles are getting rather long, and with every episode a character appears in, its respective article increases three or four paragraphs. What would you guys say about subdividing the character guides? Not necessarily by hour, since regular characters' contents directory would be overrun, but by some point in the story arc. It'd be helpful to Firefox users, who can't text search through input textboxes; and an edit button every few paragraphs would make doing so easier. --Deege515 21:50, 16 March 2007 (UTC) : I'd actually been meaning to bring this up at some point. I came up with a solution, but only started getting around to implementing it. Major characters with long synopses need to be edited down. The current problem is that people are merely tacking on events as they unfold each week, while older characters had the advantage of getting more of an "overview" done for each "Day." What I did for Jack Bauer was use a brief description of Day 1 for his article page and include link to a "Jack Bauer on Day 1" article for the fully detailed synopsis of his actions that day. The idea is that there'll be an article for "Jack Bauer on Day 2," etc. Characters who appear extensively in several seasons should each have their own "So-and-so on Day whatever" pages. Kinda like the "Memorable quotes by So-and-so" pages. Hopefully I'm explaining myself right. I'm not sure if it solves all of the problems you brought up, but that's what I'd figured on doing a few months back, but hadn't really gotten around to. --Proudhug 14:50, 18 March 2007 (UTC) While the length is not the issue, if you look at Chloe O'Brian's page, you can see that the length of her Day 3 file is about ten times shorter than the Day 6 file, even though Day 6 is only halfway through. We need to go in depth in each area, as much as possible, or decide to summarize their position in the season in a few paragraphs. --BauerJ24 20:41, 26 March 2007 (UTC) Fan-made video Hello, I am new here as well and I love this site, great job! Is there a page for Fan-Made videos. I have a few mash-ups on YouTube which contain no spoilers at this point. Can I post them here? Thanks, Mark Sharpe :As far as I know, wiki 24 only takes information from the show. No fan-made information at all. --Vinny2 00:37, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :: Vinny2's correct. Wiki 24 is a resource for all official information about 24. Posting a link on your profile page is fine, as I see you've already done. --Proudhug 04:46, 15 March 2007 (UTC) :::Thanks Vinny2 and Proudhug, I enjoy and respect this forum. Mark Sharpe 15 March 2007 Category:Wiki 24